scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Miyuki-chan in Wonderland
Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (Japanese: 不思議の国の美幸ちゃん Hepburn: Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan) is a comedy, yuri (love between women) manga written and illustrated by Clamp, an all-female manga artist team consisting of Satsuki Igarashi, Mokona, Tsubaki Nekoi, and Nanase Ohkawa. Miyuki-chan in Wonderland appeared as a serial in the manga magazine Newtype from 1993 to 1995, based on the children's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Kadokawa Shoten collected the seven chapters into one bound volume and published it in September 1995. It focuses on the eponymous protagonist, a Japanese high-school girl who finds herself pulled into various worlds populated by women who consider her appealing. While the concept of Miyuki-chan in Wonderland was initially imagined as the first chapter by writer Ohkawa, the team continued with it for the enjoyment it provided. An image album and an original video animation adaptation of the first two chapters were published in 1995. In 2002, Tokyopop announced that it had licensed Miyuki-chan in Wonderland for an English-language translation, and published it in October 2003. It is now out of print. It received a range of critical reaction from reviewers, from praise as cute entertainment to criticism as the worst of Clamp's works. The eponymous protagonist has made cameo appearances in other works by Clamp: the music video Clamp in Wonderland (1994) and the fantasy manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (2003–2009). Viz Media acquired the rights to the manga and digitally published it on September 24, 2014. Plot Miyuki-chan in Wonderland consists of seven, independent chapters linked together by the eponymous protagonist. *"Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (不思議の国の美幸ちゃん Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): While rushing to high school, Miyuki sees a skateboarding playboy bunny, and falls down a rabbit hole. There she meets various women who find her attractive, and panicking, awakens from her dream. However, as she runs to school, the woman skateboards past her again. *"Miyuki-chan in Looking Glass Land" (鏡の国の美幸ちゃん Kagami no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): While combing her hair in front of a mirror, Miyuki finds herself kissed by her reflection and pulled into the mirror, where she meets women who find her attractive. Fleeing from them, she eventually returns to her bedroom. *"Miyuki-chan in TV Land" (テレビの中の美幸ちゃん Terebi no Naka no Miyuki-chan): Miyuki awakens to find that she has overslept and missed the television broadcast of the film Barbarella. She is then pulled into the television by a pair of legs. Fleeing from the women who consider her attractive, Miyuki wakes up to see a pair of legs emerging from the television. *"Miyuki-chan in Part-Time Job Land" (バイトの国の美幸ちゃん Baito no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): Rushing to her part-time work at a diner, Miyuki finds a boxing ring, in which she is pitted against other restaurant's employees. She attempts to escape, only to be caught and blasted. She awakens, having bumped her head on the staff room door, and enters to find the boxing ring. *"Miyuki-chan in Mahjong Land" (麻雀の国の美幸ちゃん Mājan no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): Miyuki reads a comic about mahjong, when three mahjong players appear to play strip mahjong with her. One reveals herself to be "Mahjong Girl", a superheroine, and with her defeat, Miyuki takes her place. She eventually awakens. *"Miyuki-chan in Video Game Land" (ゲームの国の美幸ちゃん Gēmu no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): After failing to complete a video game, Miyuki accepts the video game's offer to take over as the heroine and is transported inside the game, where she meets women who find her attractive. Miyuki, however, dies inside the game, and the same game menu appears. *"Miyuki-chan in X land" (X(エックス)の国の美幸ちゃん X no Kuni no Miyuki-chan): While watching X in the film theater, Miyuki is swooped into the film, where its characters find her attractive. She awakens in the theater to find that she has now replaced its protagonist, to her shock.